The Werewolf Code
by Madam Snow
Summary: The story of Remus's life at Hogwarts. Please read and review.
1. The Train

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters or places, but I do own the plot.

_The Werewolf's Code:_

_To fight my friends tooth and nail,_

_to shatter lives with much avail,_

_the code we live by_

_that only in death can we be free._

_That is the werewolf's code._

Chapter One:

Mrs Lupin had one arm wrapped around her eleven-year-old son's shoulders as he pushed the trolley down platform ten. On Remus's right was his father. They were all nervous, to say the least. They were far more nervous than any parent would ever be about their only child going off to boarding school, but Remus was without a doubt no ordinary child. He was a wizard and, unfortunately, a werewolf. They found the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters easily since his parents were a wizard and witch. They checked very carefully for nosy muggles before they went onto th platform. By this time Mrs Lupin was in tears, but she wouldn't sob aloud. The platform was busy with life. Other parents were weepy eyed, but not nearly as much as Mrs Lupin. They let him find a compartment on his own. It only took him a few moments since they had arrived early and not many compartments were taken, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Are you alright, love?" whispered Mrs Lupin. "You don't have to go."

"Mom, you're crying." said Remus. "You promised me."

Even as he spoke his own eyes were stinging with tears that were itching to come out. He hadn't strayed far from his parents since he was bitten, but now he would be on the other side of the island. His father was standing in a grave silence, unable to believe that his son was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, especially with his 'problem'. It had all been worked out though. He was safe.

"You'll write us once a week, at least." said Mrs Lupin. "And you'll talk with professor Dumbledore once a month as well. He's very concerned with your mental state after your transformations."

"I will, Mom." said Remus, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Now you're going to make me cry."

He stamped his foot on the ground in frustration. He seemed to get frustrated with his parents a lot lately.

"Now this is my chance to start over." he sniffled. "I'll be normal. No one knows about my 'problem' there. I want this."

"I know, Darling." said Mrs Lupin.

She looked up at her husband and stepped aside to let him speak to his son. He knelt down and stared Remus in the eyes. They were almost mirror images. They both had the same long pale brown hair, even if Mr Lupin's was beginning to gray. They both had the same pale gray eyes and fair skin. They even had the same glasses. They didn't really need them. They were just for seeing things that were far off.

"Now, son, I know how smart you are and how bright and talented you are, but they don't. Show them. Be yourself and don't be afraid of what they think." he said in his raspy voice. "Everyone makes friends at Hogwarts. You don't have to worry about that."

Remus smiled. More people were arriving now and Remus didn't want to lose his compartment.

"I'll see you soon." he called as he darted onto the train.

He leaned out the window briefly to kiss his parents goodbye. They were both in tears by now, but not a sound was heard out of them. His compartment was still empty when he found it again. He got one of his text books out of his trunk and began to read it. Once he started to read he was dead to the world. Armageddon could take place on that train and he wouldn't know it. The door slid open and two raven haired boys came in. One wore a pair of black glasses and tousled hair. The other had short bristly hair and they were both slightly taller than Remus.

"Can we sit here?" asked the one with the glasses.

Remus didn't look up.

"I don't think he can hear us." said the first boy to the second.

"No worries." said the second boy. "I have a cousin like him named Andromeda. She older than I am and when she's reading she doesn't notice a thing."

The boy went over and shook Remus gently by the shoulder. That got his attention well enough. He looked up at the boy in shock. He blinked at them from behind his glasses.

"Hello." he said politely. "Can I help you?"

"We were wondering if we could sit here." said the first boy.

"Of course." said Remus closing his book. "Go right ahead."

"James Potter." said the first boy as he put his trunk up in the luggage rack. "That git over there is Sirius Black."

"Remus." said the young werewolf. "Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure." said he boys in unison.

Remus put his book away carefully. He had always treated his books that way. Sirius and James were digging through their pockets and shoveling out wizards' cards on to the seat between them. Remus looked on curiously. He had never quite seen the fascination with these cards. He had collect them just so he had something to do in his spare time, but he had never been a fanatic. James, who seemed to be the long winded one, was babbling on about how rare his cards were.

"Do you collect cards?" asked Sirius abruptly cutting James off.

"Yes." said Remus. "I've got them all twice already."

James's eyes went wide behind his glasses.

"I don't even know anyone who's collected them all. Let alone twice." he breathed. "I'll trade you anything for one of your Merlins."

"I don't have them _with_ me." said Remus. "I thought I'd start a new set."

James whistled. This was by far the strangest kid he'd ever met. Something whistled in the distance and the train suddenly lurched forward. They pulled out of the station and then they really built up speed. The compartment door slid open by the sheer force of the movement. A black cat slipped in and stalked right up to Remus. He sat down and stared up at him with wide golden eyes. Remus leaned over and picked it up and sat it on his lap.

"Hello there." he said in a soft voice. "What are you doing in here?"

As he finished this sentence a girl skidded to a halt in front of the door. She had dark red hair and almond shaped green eyes. She was slightly disheveled as if she had run the entire way there. She was panting as well. The three boys looked up and the cat mewed.

"Oh, you found him." she panted. "I've been looking everywhere for him."

"This is your cat?" said Remus.

"Yes." said the girl. "His name is Kaz. Can I have him back?"

Remus stood up, the cat in his arms, and crossed over to the girl. She took the cat from him and held it close to her chest.

"I'm Lily by the way." she said smiling at him. "Lily Evans."

"I'm Remus Lupin." replied Remus.

"Well, thank you, Remus." she said brightly. "I'll see you around."

Remus sat down as the girl walked away. His sharp ears catching her voice scolding the cat. James and Sirius had odd looks on their faces, like they were trying very hard not to laugh and were failing miserably. Suddenly, they couldn't hold it any longer and they burst into laughter. Remus was confused now. Why were they laughing?

"'I'll see you around'" said James in a high pitched voice.

He was mimicking Lily. Remus understood. They were _teasing_ him, but not in a cruel way. It was all good. James batted his eyelashes a few times and Sirius went into hysterics. Tears were welling up in their eyes now. Remus even joined in. He was actually laughing and enjoying himself without the thought of the full moon in the forefront of his mind. Then the trolley came by.

It was pushed by a middle aged woman. She had long blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

Sirius and James dove into their trunks and pulled out their money. They turned expectantly towards Remus. He shrugged sadly.

"I haven't got any money." said Remus, embarrassed. "I'm broke."

"We'll take the lot." said James to the witch.

And they meant it. Sirius forked over at least half of his silver and gold as did James. Their arms were laden with food of all sorts: Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and loads more things.

"Well dig in." said Sirius pointing a licorice wand at the pile of food. "We bought half that stuff for you so you had better eat it."

"For me?" asked Remus in shock.

"Of course!" said James as he bit off the head of a chocolate frog. "What are friends for?"

"We're . . . friends?" said Remus incredulously. "We're really friends?"

"What'd you think we were?" said James.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." gasped Remus.

He reached over and took a cauldron cake. He unwrapped it and bit down into the soft bread, tasting the cream on the inside. He had friends. Remus John Lupin had two friends and he did not intend to lose them. Remus looked out the window at the country side, a grin resting on his face. It was his first genuine smile in a long time.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two:

The boys changed into their school robes five minutes before they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. The conductor's voice came over the intercom and told them to leave their belongings since they would be taken up to the dormitories later. Remus was a little apprehensive about that bit, but James and Sirius convinced him that it was perfectly safe. He kept his wand though when he saw that his friends had their's as well. The three joined the sea of children that were pouring out onto the platform. It was so surreal that Remus felt like he was in a dream.

"Keep up, Remus." said James, smiling as he caught hold of Remus's arm. "You'll get lost if you're not careful."

Remus nodded dazedly and followed James and Sirius.

"Firs' years over here!" boomed a voice. "Firs years this way!"

"Whoa." breathed Remus.

He was standing before the largest man he had ever seen. The man had grizzled black hair that cover most of his face and head. The only truly visible part of his face was the area around his eyes which were like black beetles. Anyone could tell he was friendly, but at first glance he was very intimidating. He noticed Remus gazing up at him in awe. He smile, crinkling his black eyes, and winked. Remus smiled up at him. The giant man must have seen that look o thousands of faces. Remus wasn't the first to look at him that way and he most certainly would not be the last. James and Sirius were looking at the giant as well. Lily appeared at Remus's shoulder and she wore the exact same look.

"Is tha' all of you then?" he asked, his gaze traveling over their heads. "Follow me then."

He led them up a path where the older students had gone. It got darker as they went and Remus was grateful for the stars. Off in the distance was a faint, dark tree line that was barely visible against the sky. No one wanted to get too close to the giant, but they wouldn't get too far away. They came to a sandy area with torches set up all around. It was reflected on a glassy surface that seemed to be shifting. Water. Remus noticed this first and quickly pointed it out to his friends. A small fleet of boats were lined up at the water's edge, each with a lantern in it.

"Four ter a boat!" called the giant. "No more 'n ter a boat."

Remus stumbled into a boat with James and Sirius. Another boy with curly red hair got in with them. Remus had lost track of Lily, but saw that she was in the boat next to his.

"Is tha' all o' you" called the giant. "Right then. FORWARD!"

The boats moved forward one by one, forming a slight pyramid behind the giant's boat. Sirius leaned over the slide of the boat and dipped his fingers into the dark water. Remus moved like lighting when he grabbed Sirius's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if were you." he warned. "You don't know what kind of things are living in there."

Sirius swallowed hard and nodded. Remus released Sirius's arm and slipped his own hands into his pockets.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a second." called the giant.

The clouds parted as if on cue and there, perched atop a high mountain, was a vast castle. The windows glittered like bright stars against the velvety blackness. Remus could pick out ever turret and tower as if it were broad daylight. There was a great collective gasp from the first years. Everyone went silent as they approached the castle. Not an eye wavered from the complex mass of stone and glass and magic. The giant told them to put their heads down as they came to a cliff. They ducked and they went through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff. They went through a tunnel silently. It mus have taken them underneath the castle, because they didn't see the sky as the boats reached a small harbor. They climbed out onto the bank. The ground was made of pebbles and gravel that shifted when anyone stepped on them. They noticed the giant move toward a wide tunnel so they followed his light.

Up and up and up. That was where the tunnel led. It wound through the mountain and it always slanted. The path opened up to a wide grassy area right up next to the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak doors.

"Everyone here?" called th giant.

He raised one of his great hands and knocked on the door. It swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Remus knew that he should not cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said the giant importantly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take the from here." she said kindly

She pulled the door wide. Remus marveled at the sheer size of the entrance hall. He had been in only one other building that was this size and that was the Ministry to register himself as a werewolf.

"Do you have any _idea_ how many times my house could fit in here?" whispered Remus to Sirius. "Five times, at _least_."

Sirius whistled softly. The walls were lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble stair case facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer than they would have liked, peering nervously around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of -term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you must first be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your free time in you House common room.

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope that you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The witch swept out of the room and the nervous chatter began.

"How exactly does the sorting work?" James asked Sirius nervously.

The people around him all turned to listen, eager for some comfort.

"You just have to put the Sorting hat on." said Sirius wearily.

For Remus, the next twenty minutes was a blur. One moment he was standing I that room and the next he was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with his friends. People were shaking his hands and clapping him on the back. It seemed strange to feel this welcome. The Sorting ended and Dumbledore rose to his feet. The Hall went silent and all eyes turned to Dumbledore. He opened his arms widely for them as if he were trying to embrace them all at once.

"Welcome to our newcomers and welcome back to our old faces." he said. "There is a time and a place for speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in."

That was met with thunderous applause. As he finished a loud gasp rose up from each table as piles of food appeared on the golden plates before them. Remus's mouth hung open in shock, something that had only happened twice before. The first when he found out he was a werewolf and the second when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Sirius dug in immediately.

"You heard the man, Remus." said Sirius through a mouth full of potatoes. "Tuck in."

Remus followed in suit. His family was poor and he was sure he had never eaten like this before. It would be hard to go back to what he was used to after this. As the dinner faded and the desserts were appearing, the conversation turned to family.

"My whole lot has been pure-blood for the longest time." groaned Sirius. "I'll end up running away by the time I'm sixteen. That girl over there, at the Slytherin table, the one with the brown hair. That's my cousin, Bellatrix Black. She is the biggest prat on the planet."

"I'm an only child." said James. "My parents are getting on in years so they wont have another kid. They give me whatever I want."

"What about you, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I'm an only child too, but," said Remus, blushing slightly, "we're very poor so almost all of my things are second hand."

He gave them an apologetic look and quickly looked away. His face was burning with embarrassment. Why did he tell the _truth_ of all things. He could have lied and said that his family was like James's, but somehow that seemed wrong.

"That's why I couldn't afford anything off the trolley earlier."

"Ok." said James. "Don't look so embarrassed."

Remus glanced up at them, but didn't speak. What could he say. He heard Lily's voice saying that she was muggle-born. The desserts vanished and Dumbledore rose again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years are to note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. That is all. Prefects."

The Gryffindor first years followed a tall blond fifth year out of the Hall. They went up the marble staircase and into a grand stairwell. The first years looked up and saw the stairs shifting for several stories. After that it was too high to see the ceiling.

"The stairs like to play tricks on people." whispered Remus to know one in particular. "I read about it in _Hogwarts: a History._"

"You read too much, Remus." muttered James.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." said Remus, smiling.

"You really need to get out more." said Sirius.

"Yeah, I do." agreed Remus.


	3. The Transformation

Chapter Three:

If it hadn't been for Remus, Sirius and James would never had found their Transfiguration class at all. Mind you, none of them were on time. They had burst into the class while everyone was sitting down copying something off of the chalkboard as it was being written. Lily glanced up, rolled her eyes, and went back to her notes. She could truly care less about their doings. Remus sat down at one of the desks.

"Sit down and get started." hissed Remus. "Get started before McGonagall gets here."

"No worries." said Sirius. "She's not here. We can do what we want for a while."

Before he had quite finished that sentence a cat sitting on the desk twitched and leaped forward, transforming in mid air in to Professor McGonagall. The color drained from Sirius's face.

"There is something so wrong about this." he said.

"Well, Mr Black. Now that I'm here, I expect you to take Mr Lupin's advice and sit down." said McGonagall.

James kept his mouth shut and sat down next to Lily. Sirius got Remus to budge over and he sat down. McGonagall transformed again went to sit down at her desk.

"Do you not think before you speak." joked Remus as he, Sirius, and James left transfiguration. "Do you not think before you speak."

"I didn't know she was an Animagus." snapped Sirius crossly.

James snickered quietly, but backed of after Sirius threw him a vicious look.

"I was surprised she didn't give you detention." said Remus. "She looked furious."

"Look, can we just drop it?" said Sirius.

So Remus did. The weren't quite sure where they were going now. They had a break now so they were, more or less, wandering around. Remus noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Lily was nearby, but she seemed to have some purpose. She headed towards a group of girls loitering by the oak doors. James ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more than usual. Most of the girls giggled as they went by. Lily rolled her eyes and tossed her hair. She did however smile at Remus.

"Out of my way, filth." said an oily voice.

Someone pushed through them. Remus caught a glimpse of his face. It was very pointed and pale. His hair was stringy and greasy like it had never been washed before. A fleeting glimpse of green and silver told him immediately that the boy was a Slytherin. James stepped forward to tell the boy off, but Sirius and Remus held him back.

"He's not worth it." hissed Remus.

He was staring to se that of the three of them, he was the smartest. He ushered them both outside into the bright summer sun. They found a small tree and sat down under it. Remus immediately dove into his bag for a book to read, but Sirius stopped him.

"No more reading." he said. "Not right now."

Remus opened his mouth to argue, but something caught his eye before he could speak. It was the boy who had pushed past them in the corridor. He was glaring over in their direction through curtains of his greasy black hair. A slight chill prickled up his spine and he was suddenly very uncomfortable. He turned back to his friends trying to forget what he had seen.

"See that kid over there?" whispered Sirius, pointing to the Slytherin.

Everyone leaned in to listen. Sirius's voice could be so annoyingly quiet sometimes.

"His name's Severus Snape .He's in with Bellatrix's lot." he whispered. "He's really into the Dark Arts and such, nearly went to Drumstrang to learn them."

"He creeps me out." said Remus, shifting slightly. "He was watching us a moment ago and I got chills."

James nodded sympathetically. He knew people like that and he hated the feeling with a passion. Sirius leaned back again and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's he up to now?" he muttered watching Snape carefully.

He was moving towards a group of girls near the lake. Remus pulled his glasses out of his cloak pocket and put them on his nose. He recognized one of them. She had flaming read hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and her striking emerald green eyes were sparkling with laughter. It was Lily. She had Kaz curled up in her lap. They hadn't noticed Snape yet.

"He's going to bother them." said Remus quietly.

"What's that, Remus?" said James.

"Snape." said Remus nodding at Snape. "He's going to harass those girls."

"Haven't you heard, Remus?" teased Sirius. "Chivalry is dead."

"Come on." pleaded Remus as he stood up.

James and Sirius got up and when they saw the malicious look on Snape's face they understood why Remus was so upset. This kid could really hurt them without caring Snape glanced over his shoulder at them and smirked. The three hurried towards him quickly. Snape sped up. It was all that Remus could do to keep from running. Snape beat them there of course.

"Get away from them." muttered Remus furiously.

He couldn't help it really. It had to do with his being a werewolf. It was like an instinct that told him someone was challenging him and he had to defend his territory, in this case it was the girls by the lake. A few of the girls screamed as Snape let out a few hexes in their direction. The three boy broke into a dead sprint. They were immediately between them. Remus was on one side of James and Sirius on the other.

"Leave them alone." said James angrily.

He and Snape were eye level. Their faces were stony and cold and it was apparent they loathed each other. Remus looked over his shoulder at the girls. They looked so confused that he almost laughed. He looked over at Sirius who could hardly contain himself. They both looked back at James and Snape before they completely lost it.

"Fine." spat Snape. "I don't have tie to waste on disgusting blood traitors."

James lunged forward, but Sirius and Remus managed to hold him back, but only just. Snape stalked off clearly satisfied with himself.

"That's the bell." said Remus. "Drop it!"

The fun lasted for two weeks uninterrupted, but non of those days had full moon nights. It was late in September when Remus became so jumpy that he spilled nearly everything he touch. All of the teachers had been informed about his . . . condition and most were very sympathetic about it (I say mos because Binns couldn't remember his name let alone that he was a werewolf). On the day of the full moon Remus was such a nervous wreck that Sirius suggested he miss his morning classes and go down to the Hospital Wings for something to help calm him down. James begged him to sleep in for his own sake. Remus agreed, but he knew he would never go to sleep. He was so used to being cooped up in a room all day that this was almost comforting.

At lunch James and Sirius stopped by to see how he was doing.

"I'm still a bit tired, but I'm definitely going to class this afternoon." said Remus looking at the bundles under their arms. "What are those?"

"_Your_ homework." said James dropping his bundles onto the bed. "You'd better work fast."

"No worries." said Remus opening up the Transfiguration book.

A piece of paper fell out and Remus snatched it up. He unfolded it. James lunged forward to try and snatch it away, but Remus was too quick for him. It was a picture of a heart with an arrow going through it. It read JP loves LE.

"Who is LE?" asked Sirius who had been reading.

"Lily Evans." said Remus, smirking. "You like Lily?"

"So what if I do?" snapped James, blushing.

He snatched the letter away and stalked over to the door.

"Are you coming, Sirius?" he asked.

"You go ahead." he replied. "I'll catch up with you later."

James left, but Sirius waited until his footsteps had faded before he spoke. He rounded on Remus in an instant with determination.

"Are you sick?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, still thinking about the conversation.

"What's been happening with you today?" asked Sirius. "Why have you been so jumpy all morning? Why have you been so tired? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick okay." said Remus. "I'll be better tomorrow. I promise."

"I want you to go see Madam Pomphery as soon as possible." said Sirius. "I worry about you sometimes."

Remus stared after him until the door swung shut.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, but it was too late.

Sirius was gone, and, for the millionth time, Remus was alone.


	4. Am I Normal

Chapter Four:

Remus woke in the hospital wing the next morning with Madam Pomphrey was standing over him with a concerned look on her face.

"You were pretty banged up Mr Lupin." she said. "Do you always do stuff like this when you transform?"

"I gt lonely being cooped up for so long with no one to bite or scratch." said Remus softly. "I get bored so I hurt myself."

Madam Pomphrey reached out and smoothed back his hair. Remus treated her to one of his childish smiles that adults seemed to melt over. Madam Pomphrey smiled back, but she gave him a sympathetic look. Remus hated that more than anything else. That look made his blood boil. He didn't want their sympathy. He didn't want those around him to go easy on him or try to remove the obstacles in his way. He wanted to face the same things everyone else did. Remus looked away from her, unable to stand her gaze.

"Are you up for a couple of visitors." asked the nurse. "Mr Black and Mr Potter are outside waiting for you to wake up and they won't leave until they see you."

"No." said Remus. "I don't want them to see me like this. Tell them something anything. Just don't let them in."

Madam Pomphrey nodded and swept away. He could hear his friends angry shouts, but he covered his ears with his pillow. He hoped Madam Pomphrey wouldn't let them in. He couldn't face them now. What would they say if they figured it out. That would kill him. The very thought caused him pain.

"They're gone." whispered a voice. "They're gone, but they were very worried."

Remus curled into a ball under his sheets and didn't speak. Madam Pomphrey went into her office and locked the door. A mistake as it turned out. The moment he emerged from under his pillow someone clapped a hand over his mouth. It was James. Remus groaned.

"Morning Remus." said Sirius.

He had pulled up two chairs to the side of the bed and was sitting in one of them. James let go of Remus and sat down as well. They were smiling at him, but Remus couldn't smile back. He wanted to be alone and wanted to make that as clear as possible.

"How're you feeling." said Sirius.

"Tired." said Remus. "I want to go to sleep."

"You've been sleeping all day!" cried James.

Sirius nudged James hard in the ribs and glanced nervously over at Madam Pomphrey's office. The door remained closed.

"Be quiet." he hissed. "Do you want to get caught?"

"What part of I'm tired don't you get?" groaned Remus. "It's very simple really. You just leave."

"Let's go, James." said Sirius standing up. "Let's let our little night owl sleep."

"You're such a wimp, Sirius." said James, but he got up anyway.

Remus listened to them bickering until their voices faded away. He rolled over on his back and suppressed the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. The eleven year old boy sat up and tied his hair back into a ponytail. The door opened again as Remus put on his glasses. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor." said Remus.

"Hello, Mr Lupin. Would it be a bit . . . idiotic for me to ask how you're doing?" asked the old man.

"Yes, sir." said Remus sheepishly.

Remus swung his legs over the side of the bed and let them swing freely. He wanted out of the hospital wing immediately, but knew it would be rude to ask. Dumbledore sat down in one of the chairs. Remus didn't know quite what to expect next. He hadn't spoken with Dumbledore at all and in truth he thought the man a bit mad.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" asked Remus in that same sheepish tone.

"You just did, but I will allow one more question." said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Sir, is there anyway to make my transformations less painful?" asked the werewolf hopefully.

"Alas, Remus, I am afraid not." said Dumbledore. "There are several research projects to find a cure, but none have been successful yet."

Remus's face fell and his chin dropped to his chest. He had done it again. He had allowed himself to hope. Remus nodded dismally much to the displeasure of the headmaster.

"Don't give up, Mr Lupin." said Dumbledore. "There's still hope."

"Not to sound rude, Professor, but I gave up on hope a long time ago." said Remus quietly. "If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and gave him that infuriating sympathetic look. Remus collapsed onto the bed, buried his face in his pillow, and cried until he fell asleep.

Remus felt sick to his stomach for the rest of the day and he had no one to blame but himself. He ran every scenario, worst and best, through his head and here is what he came up with:

Best: He was such a nobody that he wasn't missed.

Worst: Being friends with James and Sirius had made him popular and he would have to endure an

endless stream of questions.

Either way the situation was grim because he could think of at least three people who would ask him until their tongues fell out. Madam Pomphrey came by around dinner time and told him that he was free to go. Remus went with much argument, but he was very careful not to go too quickly. He went into the Great Hall and was nearly run down by Sirius and James.

"We were just about to come visit, mate." said Sirius.

"Thought we'd see if you'd beaten down here." said James. "How're you feeling Remus?"

"Not necessarily hungry, but I thought I'd come down anyway." said Remus in a faux cheery voice.

"Why were you in the hospital wing all day?" asked a girl's voice from behind them.

The three boys turned around. It was Lily. Her ling hair was up in pigtails and she had a very serious look on her face.

"Not to sound rude, but it's really none of your business." said Remus before stalking away.

It was a side effect of his transformations. He would get testy and bite peoples heads off for no reason. James and Sirius caught up with him, both looking very confused. Remus had never once snapped at Lily no matter how angry he was.

"What's wrong with you?" asked James.

"I'm just in a bad mood." said Remus apologetically. "I'm really not in the mood for a bunch of questions."

"Well you'd better calm down." said Sirius sagely. "You don't want to make the wrong person mad."

Remus nodded half-heartedly. He sat down and glanced up at the staff table. He Dumbledore caught his eye and Remus quickly looked away. He busied himself with a loose thread on his robes.

"Do I . . . do I seem . . . normal to you?" asked Remus abruptly.

"Define 'normal'" said Sirius, biting into a piece of steak.

"You know what I mean." said Remus.

"Compared to us, you're boring." said James. "You're the only one of us who doesn't like getting in trouble."

Remus smiled, his bad mood lifting. He took a roll and bit into it. Things were definitely looking up.


	5. We Were Worried About You

Chapter Five:

Remus pressed his face into the pillow and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. He groaned and rolled over. The dormitory was dark except for the light of the moonlight coming in through the windows. Remus got up, pulled on a sweater, and went downstairs. The fire was nothing more than a pile of glowing embers, but it was cozy. Remus sat down on the armchair closest to the fireplace. He rarely ever got to sit there and thought it was the most comfortable chair in the room. A moment later he heard footsteps coming down the boys' staircase.

"What are you doing up, Remus?" asked James.

"Yeah, it's three in the morning." said Sirius yawning.

"I just needed to clear my head." said Remus. "I'll be up in a minute."

James shrugged and went back up stairs, but Sirius lingered. He sat down across from Remus and looked him square in the eye.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius, a serious tone to his voice. "You've been acting so strange lately."

"Nothing is wrong." said Remus, but he couldn't hold Sirius's gaze.

"Liar." said Sirius.

"Let's just say I have a secret." said Remus. "I'm not quite ready to share it, but when I am you'll understand why I act the way I do."

Sirius nodded sagely. That was all the explanation he needed. He rose and made for the stairs, but Remus caught his arm. Sirius looked back at him and was thrown by the tortured look in his friends gray eyes.

"Sirius, if I start to ramble, would you just listen?" asked Remus. "Even if I don't make any sense?"

"Of course." whispered Sirius.

Remus smiled and seemed to calm down even though that tortured look never left his eyes. He leaned back in his chair.

"Good night, Sirius." said Remus.

"Night." said Sirius going up stairs.

"You really should eat something, Remus." said James at breakfast a week later.

"I'm really not hungry." said Remus quietly. "I'll get something later."

"Do you have an eating disorder?" asked Sirius. "You seem to have trouble eating actual meals for more than a week."

Remus shook his head and lay his head down on th table. It was Saturday so they didn't have any classes. Remus had finished his homework on Friday. He was going to be bored out of his wits this weekend. A fluttering of wings told them that the mail was about to arrive. Remus looked up just before the hundreds of owls swooped in. A great horned owl glided down to Remus and dropped a letter and package into his hands. Remus recognized it as his mother's owl, Mercury.

"What's this?" he murmured.

He opened the letter and read it. Finally he rolled his eyes and put the letter down on the table. He ripped open the paper and tipped the contents out onto the table. It was a bunch of sweets. Sirius and James were looking on with much interest.

"Go ahead." said Remus, noticing the looks on their faces.

Sirius and James dug in eagerly. Remus reread the letter and smiled. His mom was such a worrier. She worried about his appetite (she had good reason to), his grades (completely un necessary), and about his transformations (she had every right to). He reached up absently and undid his ponytail. His hair fell down in front of his eyes and he shook it away impatiently only to have it fall back into his eyes.

"Why don't you cut your hair?" said James through a mouthful of chocolate. "It'll keep it out of your eyes."

"This coming from the guy who can't see two feet in front of him without his glasses." said Sirius.

Remus grinned and tucked his note into his pocket He took a toffee and popped it into his mouth before standing up. He stretched and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to the library." he said absently. "I'll see you later."

"You're being boring again." called James as Remus walked away.

He was halfway up the marble staircase when Lily ran up behind him.

"Hi, Remus." she said brightly. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." said Remus wearily.

Lily pursed her lips, but was not in the least bit deterred. She followed him up the stairs, prattling on about things Remus didn't really care about. Finally, Remus whipped around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" he demanded.

"I was wondering if you would help me with my potions homework." said Lily sheepishly.

"Lily I've seen you potions marks." said Remus. "If anything I should be asking you for help."

Lily went scarlet and looked away. Remus frowned and turned to leave. Lily was so weird. They library was nearly empty so Remus found himself a nice little corner and he settled down with a book. He was halfway through his book when James and Sirius should up. James was fuming about something. Remus looked inquiringly at Sirius.

"Lily snubbed him." he offered in way of an explanation.

"She did not!" said James loudly. "She was just busy, that's all."

Sirius mouthed out 'she snubbed him' when James wasn't looking and Remus stifled a giggle. Sirius leaned over and picked up one of the books Remus was reading. The title was written in large, loopy letters and it read: The Star Chart Almanac. Sirius held it out for James to see.

"You have way too much time on your hands." said James. "Who spends their spare time in a library?"

"I do." said Remus defensively.

He reached up and snatched to book away from James. He set it down neatly into one of the many stacks of books surrounding him. He opened the book he had just been reading and buried his nose in it, determined to ignore his friends. The next thing he knew, Sirius and James were frog marching him out of the library. The led him downstairs and outside. It really was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the sun seemed brighter than usual.

"Why are you doing this to me?" whined Remus. "I want to catch up on my reading."

"You need to try new things." said James.

"You need to spend more time outside." said Sirius, brightly. "Besides if you stay inside all your life than you'll never have the chance to get in trouble with us."

"You two can get detention inside." argued Remus. "Just set off a few dung bombs near McGonagall's office and she'll have you in detention all week."

"Tempting, but no." said James. "We'll try that out later."

Remus groaned inwardly. They meant well, but they just didn't understand. Books weren't just pieces of paper that had been bound together to him. They were his escapes. When he read he was not a werewolf. He was just a kid. Just a regular kid with no worries of who he might hurt once a month. Remus didn't really struggle against his friends, but he wasn't making it easy on them. He was, more or less, hanging limply between them.

"Remus, you are being difficult." said James.

He and Sirius sat him down on the ground beneath an oak tree. They sat down on either side of him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Remus.

"You need to live a little." said Sirius.

"Since when do you two care?" demanded Remus. "You didn't mind yesterday."

"You were acting really weird last night." said Sirius. "We're just worried about you."


	6. Merry Christmas, Remus

Chapter Six:

Remus boarded the Hogwarts Express with Sirius and James late in December. The Christmas holidays had started and the three were on their way to their homes. Sirius didn't like the idea of being separated from his friends for so long, but there was no point in staying at Hogwarts by himself. The found a compartment in the middle of the train.

"Cheer up, Sirius." said Remus once they had pulled out of the station. "It can't be that bad."

"It _is_." wailed Sirius. "I don't want to spend nearly three weeks hearing about how great Regulas is or how delighted they are that I did so well in school. Which, mind you, is a lie. They only good thing is that I get to see Andromeda. She's the only decent one there."

"Didn't you say she was pregnant?" asked James.

"Yeah." said Sirius nodding. "She's having a girl."

**(A/N She's about have Tonks!) **Remus leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. He couldn't imagine someone actually dreading to go home for Christmas. I Sirius had said something earlier, Remus could have probably gotten his parents to let him come over. He couldn't promise a bunch of presents, but at least he'd be happy. Remus tied his hair back and looked out the window. He could almost hear his mother going on about how much he'd grown and how badly he needed a haircut. His dad would take about things at home. It would be interesting to hear what they did to preoccupy themselves while he was away. James was talking about his Christmas list.

"We've seen your list, James." said Remus, slightly envious. "It's a mile long."

"What wrong with you?" asked James.

"Some of us don't get everything we want." snapped Remus. "We aren't all as rich as you are."

That certainly shut James up for a long while. They train pulled into King's Cross late that afternoon **(A/N don't ask me how they got _to_ King's Cross faster than the got to Hogsmeade they just did). **Remus could see his parents waiting anxiously for him before the train had completely stopped. He got his trunk down from the luggage rack and followed James and Sirius off of th train. Three steps onto the platform and his parents ambushed him. Mrs Lupin threw he arms around him and held him tightly.

"Let him _breathe, _Fiona." said Mr Lupin.

Mrs lupin blushed and let go of her son. She surveyed him and nearly burst into tears.

"You've grown so much." she wailed. "Your hair is longer than mine!"

She reached out and let his hair down. It fell into his eyes and Remus shook it away. He was beaming. He was glad that he was different.

"Hey, Remus!" shouted James from across the platform.

Remus whipped around. James was standing on a trolley practically flagging people down. Remus waved to him and flashed him a brilliant smile. He seemed to take that as an invitation to come over since he jumped down a moment later and ran up to him. Remus's parents were in shock.

"James these are my parents." said Remus eagerly.

"Pleasure to meet you." said James, breathlessly. "Remus have you seen Sirius."

Remus shook his head. Sirius had vanished into the crowd long ago, but Remus hadn't seen him since.

"He's probably gone by now." said Remus.

"Probably." said James absently. "Well see you later."

James ran off, back to his own parents. Remus beamed up at his parents who smiled, bewilderedly, back at him. His mother wrapped her arm around Remus's shoulder and led him back onto the muggle side of the barrier. Remus started to talk about his life at Hogwarts and his parents listened. They were just happy to have him back.

"Dad, you've got more gray hair." said Remus abruptly.

"That's what happens when you get old." said Mr Lupin, laughing.

"You're not old." said Remus quietly. "You've been worrying about me."

Mrs Lupin squeezed her son's shoulder. Remus leaned against his mother, his good mood fading quickly. Why had he said anything? _Because I worry about them too,_ thought Remus.

Twenty minutes away from London and they were home. It was a small house, but ti was cozy and warm. It was home. Remus had unpacked and went back downstairs. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table. They went silent the moment they noticed him.

"Well that doesn't make me paranoid." muttered Remus.

"Are you hungry, love?" asked Mrs Lupin. "Would you like something to eat?"

Remus nodded his head violently and sat down between them.

"Well what would you like?" asked Mrs Lupin. "Anything you want."

For the first time in his life, Remus didn't know what to say.

Remus took th stairs three at a time on Christmas day. He wasn't expecting many presents, but he was still excited none the less. He hurried into the living room. Under the tree were more presents than Remus had seen in his life. The froze in shock and his mouth hung open. He was dying to open his presents, but he knew his parents wanted to watch him. He went back upstairs an into his parents bedroom. They were still asleep. Remus frowned for this day only he would drop his composure and be childish. He got a running start and jumped onto the bed. He jumped up and down chanting, 'Wake up! Wake up!'. His parents sat bolt upright and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"It's Christmas!" he roared, dropping to his knees. "Why are you still in bed?"

"Because its five in the morning." said Mr Lupin. "Why are you up? You never get up before seven without being forced to."

"I have to get up early at school." said Remus. "My roommates, James and Sirius, are worse at waking up than I am."

Remus slipped off the bed. And darted to the door. He looked back and waved for them to follow. He darted between the bed and the door until they got up. He was like a hyperactive puppy. He raced down the stairs ahead of them, but stopped at the bottom to wait for them.

"Hurry up!" he demanded.

Remus was absolutely writhing with excitement. His mom took a detour through the kitchen and returned with a camera.

"Oh, Mom not the camera." said Remus.

"Yes the camera." said Mrs Lupin. "Now smile."

Remus obliged and flashed her his dazzling childish smile. He was a normal kid and he was happy. That was all he had wanted.


	7. Fight

Chapter Seven:

Three days after New Years day, Remus found himself standing on platform nine and three quarters saying goodbye to his parents for the second time. His dad didn't cry this time, but his mom was very teary eyed.

"See you this summer." said Remus as he hugged his mom.

"I know you will, love." said Mrs Lupin. "I'll be counting th days."

"Remus!" someone shouted.

Remus let go of his mom and whipped around just in time to see Sirius launch forward. Sirius picked Remus up off the ground in a great bear hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Sirius." breathed Remus, bewildered. "I guess you had a good Christmas, then?"

"Naw." said Sirius sweeping back his hair. "It was rotten. I should have stayed at school."

Remus noticed that he had grown his hair out. It now hung down near his jaw bone instead being up in spikes. He had slight circles under his eyes.

"It can't have been that bad." said Remus frowning.

"It was." wailed Sirius. "They went on and on about Regulus. It was sickening to hear."

"Remus who's your friend?" asked Mrs Lupin quietly.

"Oh, sorry." said Remus, remembering his parents. "This is Sirius. Sirius, my parents."

"Nice to meet you." said Mrs Lupin. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, Ma'am." said Sirius in a much more pleasant voice than he usually used. "Come on, Remus. James is saving us seats."

Remus nodded, waved goodbye to his parents and followed Sirius onto the train. It was crowded as usual, but a particular spot was packed. Everyone was facing something that was happening in a compartment. Remus and Sirius pushed their way to the front of the crowd with much difficulty. What they saw was heart-stopping. James and Snape were rolling around on the floor, punching, kicking, and trying to hurt the other as much as possible.

"James!" cried Remus.

The fight broke up quickly. Partly due to the fact that James landed a blow that knocked Snape out. He stood up and the crowd of upperclassmen dispersed quickly. James was panting and his face was windswept. He looked at his friends and his face flushed.

"What's wrong with you?" scolded Remus. "What were you thinking?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" snapped James. "You're not my mother!"

"Maybe if you're mother said something about your behavior I might not have to snap at you."

"Don't you have a go at my mum." said James.

"He's not having a go at your mum." shouted Sirius. "Both of you sit down and shut up while I get rid of Snape."

Remus obeyed, but James was not so willing to drop it. He stood there looking like he would fight Remus too. Admittedly Remus was considerably smaller than James, but he was quick and light on his feet. He had been in a couple of fights, only one them took place after he had been bitten. He had lost control and had put the boy in the hospital. He hadn't fought after that. He had sworn to never fight again.

Sirius looked between James and Remus before he stepped between them. If he had waited another second James would have attacked.

"Sit down." said Sirius in a low threatening voice. "I won't tell you again."

James sat down. He couldn't take on both Remus _and_ Sirius not after fighting Snape. He wouldn't look att them. Sirius grabbed Snape by the ankles and drug him out into the hallway. He returned a minute later and sat down across from Remus.

"Why were you fighting Snape anyway?" asked Remus as the train lurched forward. "What did he do?"

"He was bad mouthing Evans." said James.

"That's all?" said Sirius.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?" snapped Sirius. "You were al for taking on Snape when it was Remus's idea!"

"That was completely different, James." said Remus quietly. "He could have really hurt her and her friends that day. He was just talking about her today."

James opened his mouth angrily, but then shut it again. He clearly hadn't thought about it that way and now felt very foolish. He flushed again and looked out the window. Sirius managed to draw Remus into a game of exploding snap that lasted most of the train ride. Lily had stopped by to greet Remus and to tell James off.

"Get lost, Evans." said James coldly. "I really don't eel like putting up with you right now."

Lily opened her mouth to shout at him, but Sirius shut the door in her face and locked it. Remus heard her stomp away, but it didn't really bother him. He seemed calmer lately, more accepting of his friends behavior. It just didn't bother him. After winning for the third time at exploding snap, Remus backed down. He buried his nose in a book. Sirius did not object. The train slowed to a stop in Hogsmeade and they found a carriage pulled by nothingness.

"Do you think," said Remus as they got out of the carriage, "that McGonagall already knows."

"Oh she knows." said James drawing up short.

"How do you know?" asked Remus, cocking his head to one side.

"Because she looks like she wants my blood." said James nodding ahead of them.

Remus and Sirius looked ahead of them and they went pale. Professor McGonagall was towering over them, venom in her eyes. A shiver ran up Remus's spine, but it was nothing compared to what James must be feeling.

"You three." she said pointing to them. "Follow me."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Why would she possibly want Remus and Sirius. They hadn't been in the fight. The most they had done was get rid of Snape. They followed her cautious. She led them to her office and she sat down behind her desk.

"Mr Snape is in the hospital wing as we speak having various wounds healed." said McGonagall. "I want to know why you three ambushed him."

"Is that what he told you?" asked James, his temper flaring up.

"Do you deny that you three that you went into his compartment, attacked him, and then put him out into the corridor?" asked McGonagall.

"That's not true, Professor." said Remus quietly. "Sirius and I got there long after James did. Well I did at least. When Sirius and I went to find James . . . he and Snape were fighting."

"James was saving a compartment for us." added Sirius.

"Snape came in their and picked a fight with _me._" said James.

"Is this true Mr Lupin?"

"Yes, Professor, it is." said Remus.

"Very well then," she said politely. "You may go."

They waited until they were well out of ear shot before they said anything. James was beyond grateful.

"I can't believe you go us out of trouble like that." he breathed. "You have to tell me. What's you secret?"

"Secret?" asked Remus nervously.

"Yeah." said Sirius. "Why do adult think you're so great?"

"I- I don't know." said Remus relieved. "It just happens."

"Weird." said James and Sirius in unison.


	8. Rainy Days

Chapter Eight:

Remus sat on his bed and watched Sirius trim his hair down to a manageable length. It was raining outside, much to Remus's delight. Now James and Sirius couldn't force him outside while he was reading. Sirius looked at Remus in the mirror.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Why are you cutting your hair?" asked Remus.

"Because if I didn't, I'd look like you." said Sirius, grinning.

Remus reached up and touched his hair. It _was_ getting kinda long now, down past his shoulders and almost to his elbows. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a haircut. In a moment of childish weakness, Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Just then James came in. He raised one eyebrow at Remus.

"He started it." said Remus pointing to Sirius.

James laughed and sat down on the foot of his bed. Sirius scowled at his reflection. His cut was a bit rough, but it was out of his eyes at least. He turned to face his friends.

"It's raining, it pouring." he said. "What are we going to do about it?"

"_I'm_ going to the library." said Remus grabbing his bag. "You two can find some way to destroy your academic futures without me, right?"

Remus stood up and stretched. He made for the door, but James caught him by the shoulder.

"We can get in trouble without you, but we need you to get us out of trouble." said James.

Remus sighed and shook James off. He turned to face them, a bored look on his face.

"I'm not going to lie for you." said Remus. "I got you out of detention because I knew that you were telling the truth. If you're caught in the act then nothing short of a miracle is going to help you."

With that, Remus went downstairs. The common room wasn't nearly as packed as it normally was since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Remus sidestepped Lily who was sitting with a bunch of her friends by the fire. Remus stepped through the portrait hole and out into the corridor. It didn't take him long to get to the library. He had worked out the quickest route from the common room to the library months ago.

"What are you doing here?" hissed a familiar voice.

Remus sighed. It was Snape. Remus put on his best smile. If there was one way to get to your enemies it was by being annoyingly pleasant to them. He turned to face Snape, still smiling.

"I'm just here to catch up on my reading." said Remus politely. "I won't be in your way."

A very satisfied Remus left Snape dumbfounded. He went to his usual corner by the window and opened up his bag. He had five very heavy books in there and he picked out the thickest one. He had been reading for an hour and he was halfway through with his books. Of course by this time, James and Sirius had gotten bored with playing tricks on Filch and they were due to show up any minute now. Remus marked his page and put his book away. He held up I've fingers and started to count down. Sure enough, when he was down to one finger, James and Sirius came around the corner.

"You two are so predictable." said Remus in a low voice.

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing." said Remus standing up. "Just thinking out loud."

"Talking to yourself are you?" asked James loudly. "First sign of insanity."

"Second sign of insanity: not caring that I'm insane." said Remus, smirking.

The all laughed. James and Sirius went on about what they had done in the past hour. Including how they had detention every night that week.

"I don't really care how you got detention, but I do want to know why you thought you could get away with letting off dungbombs in Slughorn's office." said Remus, completely bemused.

"Oh if you thought was were thinking then you are sorely mistaken." said Sirius laughing.

Remus grinned. The ran was letting up and Remus caught the mischievous look in his friends' eyes. He knew what was about to happen. They were going to drag him outside. They turned to look at him.

"Can I at least put my bag up first?" asked Remus wearily.

"Of course." said James.

"We would never force you to take your books outside." said Sirius.

Remus laughed as they climbed through the portrait hole. Lily, who was sitting by the fire, jumped up and hurried towards them. James pushed past Remus to get to her.

"Hello, Evans." he said running his hand through his hair.

"Hello, James." she said wearily. "Remus, could I borrow your History of Magic notes?"

"Sure." said Remus rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a notebook and handed it to her.

Lily smiled and walked away, giving Remus a grateful wave. It was safe to say James sulked for most of the afternoon after that.

"She just doesn't like you, James." said Sirius later that night. "Get over it."

James threw him a dirty look before he yanked shut the curtains of his bed. Remus chuckled softly before climbing into bed.

"What'd I say?" said Sirius, bemused.

"Good night." said Remus closing his own curtains.

"Night." said Sirius, still highly confused.

For the first time since he had been at Hogwarts, Remus overslept. He dressed in a hurry and was about to walk out the door before he realized it was Sunday and he had no classes. Feeling very foolish, Remus climbed back into bed. He had counted twenty seconds when Sirius and James walked in. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard someone pull back the hangings of his bed.

"He's still asleep." said James. "Should we wake him?"

"Nah." said Sirius. "Let him sleep. He never seems to get enough sleep."

The curtains fell back into place and Remus heard his friends move towards the door. Remus sighed softly. He was suddenly exhausted. He tied his hair up and fell asleep.


End file.
